A Dark and Stormy Night
by rankamateur
Summary: Just a little ----- Amanda's not even on the case but she still gets involved ---- story. I put PG, just like PAX did, for a couple of four letter words.
1. Dark And Stormy

A Dark And Stormy Night  
  
by rankamateur  
  
Scarecrow and Mrs. King, and other assorted friends, enemies, neighbors and drawbridges, belong to Warner Bros. and Shoot The Moon Enterprises, Ltd.  
  
Time: Fall. Just before the start of Season Three.  
  
Just a little--Amanda's not even on the case but she still gets involved-- story.  
  
This started out as a way to test the printer for unwanted Line Feeds, when using Notepad; written using a bunch of cliches--which I read you aren't supposed to do in fanfic.  
  
Thanks to Buffy for another fine beta job (although, it's been so long, she probably forgot she did it). And to kingmissy for a thorough dissection. All remaining mistakes are mine alone.  
  
------------  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. The wind howled through the nearly leafless trees and bushes. Some of the stronger gusts, drove the rain against the windows with such ferocity that visibility was, at times, reduced to near zero, and the noise could be almost deafening. Intermittently, the whole, eerie scene was illuminated by a bright flash of lightning, followed by a drum roll of thunder, which echoed and re-echoed, until it finally died away, making room for the next one. The shorter intervals between light and sound, denoted the approach of the worst of the electric storm. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and an enormous boom of thunder and--  
  
"Amanda!" Dotty called out from the top of the now darkened stairs. "Are you down there?"  
  
"Yes, Mother, stay put," Amanda called back. "I've got the flashlight right here." 'Thank goodness I got it out of the drawer and put it on the coffee table.' She flicked the switch on, and started across the family room. "I'll come upstairs, and we'll find the other flashlights."  
  
"Okay. Oh, that's better." Dotty sounded more relaxed as the wide beam of light shone on the stairway.  
  
Amanda climbed the last step as another loud clap of thunder shook the house.  
  
"I don't know how those boys sleep through something like this," their grandmother observed wryly. "It woke me up half an hour ago. I gather you couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"No, well, actually I hadn't tried yet. I wasn't sleepy so I was trying to read when the storm started to get bad. Gosh, I'm glad I don't have to be out in this!" Her thoughts went immediately to her partner, Lee Stetson, who was out in this. He was on an assignment with Frank Duffy. Billy's idea, Lee said. But maybe it was something which Lee considered to be so dangerous that he didn't want her involved. She sighed. When was he ever going to accept the fact that she knew what she was doing--pretty much--and she was quite capable of backing him up in just about any operation. As long as she didn't have to shoot somebody. 'Oh my gosh, maybe he's afraid there will be gunfire and that's why he wanted Frank and not me. Frank can shoot. All I can do is confuse the heck out of the bad guys.'  
  
"Amanda . . . Amanda? Are we going to look for the other flashlights or are you going to stand here until the power comes back on?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Mother. I . . . ah, was thinking about something else. I'm sure they're in the linen cupboard. I hope the batteries are still okay."  
  
"We should make up some kind of schedule where we check things like this . . . you know, on a regular basis. Just in case."  
  
"Good idea. Maybe we can work on that first thing tomorrow. While this experience is fresh in our minds.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh my gosh," both women exclaimed simultaneously, as an ear shattering boom of thunder, seemed to shake the whole house.  
  
"That was close," Dotty exclaimed.  
  
"I know it was, Mother, but it's okay, really, we're safe in the house." Amanda thought she sounded much more convincing than she actually felt.  
  
"Mom, Grandma, what's goin' on," Jamie inquired in a voice still heavy with sleep. "What's that noise?"  
  
"It's all right, sweetheart, it's just a little thunder, that's all."  
  
"Hey, why's it so dark around here?" Philip asked, his voice betraying the fact that he had just been awakened.  
  
"The power went out, sweetie. Here." Amanda held out a flashlight, flicking the on switch as she offered the object to Philip.  
  
"Thanks. Can we go downstairs and make some hot chocolate, or something?" Her older son would never admit to being scared of a little old storm, but he sounded as though he might need some reassurance, too.  
  
"We can't make hot chocolate, I'm afraid. We have that pilotless ignition, and without electricity--"  
  
"Sure we can," Dotty interrupted. "We can light the burners with a match. I think some chocolate and marshmallows would go good right about now!"  
  
"You're right, Mother. Let's go downstairs and whip up a little instant courage."  
  
--------------  
  
Lee and Frank Duffy sat silently in their plain vanilla Agency sedan. They were parked just in front of another, equally unprepossessing vehicle. They had been staking out the decrepit office building, which was located in this low rent, deteriorating neighborhood, for hours. It seemed like days. Sitting on the passenger side of the front seat, Frank sipped the last few drops of the lukewarm coffee from his thermos. The wind and the rain beating against the metal roof of the car made conversation difficult, at best. But in any case, Lee was lost in his own private thoughts.  
  
He smiled inwardly, thinking how different it would be if Amanda were here with him. They would no doubt be sitting close, maybe his arm would be around her. He wondered if she might be afraid of the storm--the lightning anyway--being so close. And the thunder was pretty impressive too. If she needed to be held, to be protected, he would have been glad to oblige. After all, she was his partner, sort of . . . . He had intended to ask her to come along as his back up tonight, but he happened to catch the forecast on the TV. It was Amanda's old boyfriend, Dan--Don--whatever, so he was aware that there was a strong possibility of really severe conditions. 'Chalk one up for the weather man,' he thought. Now he was glad that Amanda was home, just across the bridge in Arlington, safe and warm. Not here with him, sitting in a chilly car, watching Nature gone berserk--a display of light and sound more violent than he could remember seeing in years.  
  
Suddenly there was a burst of lightening and a tremendous clap of thunder-- the brightest and loudest yet. It was obviously very close. Lee knew just how close, when he saw that the power pole a few yards in front of the car, had been struck, the wood splintering and snapping like a green twig, partially collapsing down on itself. The break was about ten feet from the top of the pole, and the severed wires, which dangled crazily from the cross-piece, began to arc and crackle. The wind blew the hot wires in front of their vehicle. Sometimes they actually touched the hood. Getting out of the car did not seem like a viable option.  
  
Just then three men came running out of the building across the street, headed for a dark colored van. Lee couldn't see their faces but the identity of one of them was obvious. The very tall, thin man had to be Gregory--the KGB's DC Station Chief. It was the other two men whom Lee and Frank were here to observe, Rod Morgan and Mitchell Adams. A couple of average, harmless looking men who happened to be two traitors, who worked at DOD and who were providing classified documents to the Soviets. After all the hours of painstaking intelligence gathering and surveillance, ending in tonight's mission--the perps were about to drive away and there was nothing that could be done to stop them, short of shooting them. 'Why not,' Lee thought. He drew his gun, rolled down the window just enough to poke the barrel out, and, steadying the weapon on the top of the glass, took careful aim . . . .  
  
"Scarecrow!" Duffy yelled. "What . . . " He didn't finish the sentence, but instead stuck his fingers in his ears, obviously suffering the effects of the BAM of the shot reverberating in the confined area of the sedan.  
  
"Got it!" Lee said triumphantly, as he watched the rear tire of the van quickly deflate.  
  
"Swell, now what? We can't get out of the car with those wires swingin' around like they are."  
  
Lee turned and glared at his companion, knowing he was right. Unless they wanted to risk being electrocuted--they were stuck. "Yeah, but they're not goin' anywhere with that flat tire. So, we got 'em!"  
  
The van started to pull away from the curb, but after moving forward only a few feet, it stopped.  
  
"Oops, no we don't," Lee lamented as the three men jumped out of the van and began running through the pouring rain.  
  
"Hey, Gregory must've realized that the tire's flat. They're getting out and running." Frank started to reach for his own pistol, then stopped.  
  
"Maybe I can pick off the DOD guys." Lee began rolling the window down again.  
  
"Forget it, Stetson. We really can't just shoot them down in the street. Besides, stickin' the barrel out the window might attract some lightening," Duffy pointed out, just as another bright flash illuminated the scene.  
  
The three men soon reached a white 2-door Ford. They piled into the car and sped off down the street.  
  
"I, ahh, oh no. They've got another car. Damn! They're gettin away!" Lee slammed his fist against the dashboard. "Ow!"  
  
Just then, the wires went quiet, dark and dead.  
  
"They must have turned off the power around here," Frank observed. "See if the car will start. Maybe we can still get Gregory and his pals."  
  
Lee tried the key. After the third attempt, the engine sputtered to life, it's electrical system undamaged. Putting the car in gear, Lee made a U- turn, tires screeching in protest, as the back end of the Agency sedan began to fishtail violently, on the soaking, slippery pavement. Regaining control, Lee started down the street after their quarry.  
  
"Slow down a little, will ya'?" Frank sounded more than a little nervous. "There might be more wires down."  
  
"Okay, okay," Lee grumbled. He didn't want to lose them.  
  
"Turn, turn right at the next corner." Frank pointed in the general direction the Ford had gone.  
  
Once around the corner, Lee slowed the car and looked down what seemed to be a deserted street. He slowed even more. "Oh, no . . . " Just then, a car, a white Ford, pulled away from the curb and into the traffic lane, rapidly picking up speed.  
  
"There they go!" Frank shouted.  
  
"I see 'em, I see 'em!" Lee shot an angry look across the front seat. Did Frank think he was dealing some kind of rookie?  
  
They reached the end of the block, but both Lee and Frank had failed to notice the tall, thin, slightly damp man, huddled in a doorway. Gregory would have to find a telephone, soon, or it could be a long, wet, uncomfortable walk back to the KGB's safehouse.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
After the storm had abated somewhat, Dotty and boys had gone back upstairs to try and get a little sleep. Amanda sat in the family room, listening to the sounds of the waning storm and thinking about poor Lee, out in this terrible weather. Suddenly, she became aware of a tapping noise. It seemed to be coming from the dining room. She stood up, flashlight in hand, and made her way, with no small amount of trepidation, through the kitchen and on towards the other room. 'It can't be Lee--he's working,' she thought. And besides, he always came to the kitchen. The closer she got, the louder the sound was--tap--tap--tap--at fairly regular intervals. As she approached the window, she was dismayed by the fact that she was so apprehensive about a little bit of tapping. She couldn't help but think of that story by Poe. He wasn't one of her favorites, but his works were required reading for one of her American Lit. classes. What was it? Something about a raven and tapping and rapping . . . but that was on the door, wasn't it?  
  
She reached out a none too steady hand and pulled the curtain aside--half expecting to see a large, black bird, but . . . It was a branch, more precisely, the sharp tip of a dry, dead-looking branch. Amanda shook her head and laughed at her own foolishness. She made a mental note to trim that bush.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The driver of the Ford clenched the steering wheel with a death grip. The knuckles of his rather pudgy hands were turning white. And he was breathing heavily. Too much exertion tonight, at least for a man of his age and size.  
  
His passenger kept glancing out the back window. "Rod, they're gaining on us. Can't you go a little faster?" Fear was evident in his pale blue eyes, in every feature of his thin face.  
  
"Not if you want this car and us to stay on the road. It's slippery and full of . . . things--branches, rocks. I can't go faster!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Arlington. I live there, remember? I know the area. I think I can lose them."  
  
"I know you live in Arlington. You don't have to get all sarcastic on me. So, you're going to take them to your front door, huh?"  
  
"Now who's getting sarcastic? NO, Mitch! I'm not gonna take them home. If they stay with us, I'll lead them to another neighborhood that's close by. I know a woman who lives on Maplewood Drive."  
  
"I don't know why in the world I let you talk me into this--no matter how much money we can make."  
  
----------------------  
  
Lee sat hunched forward, on the edge of the car's bench seat, peering through the windshield. The wipers were barely keeping up with the sheets of rain. "This must be what it's like in a hurricane," he said, through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah, Frank agreed. "They turned left . . . two blocks up."  
  
"Right!" Reaching the corner, he made the turn and started to accelerate when he spotted a large branch laying across the street and blocking it completely. He slammed on the brakes. The car skidded dangerously, but stopped before running into the obstacle.  
  
"Damn it! Now what?" He could see the taillights of the other car disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"Wait, Stetson, look over here." Duffy gestured towards his side of the street. "There's a driveway. They must've pulled up on the sidewalk and driven between the buildings and that tree. We can do it too."  
  
"Good thinking." Lee backed up and away from the branch. He turned the wheel and headed for the driveway. Soon they were back on the road and once again in pursuit of the Ford.  
  
"Where do you think they're headed?" Frank wondered.  
  
"For the bridge. Probably for Arlington." Lee gripped the wheeler even tighter. 'Arlington? Oh, no!'  
  
"Hey, doesn't Mrs. King live in--"  
  
"Yes," Lee cut in. "But so do a lot of other people." Yes, they did. So why did he have this sinking feeling that if these felons knew anybody in the entire town of Arlington . . . it would be Amanda!  
  
-----------------  
  
"I think we lost 'em," Rod said, after checking the rearview mirror and still seeing nothing behind them.  
  
"Where are we? I'm lost."  
  
"Don't worry, Mitch. I know exactly where we are. We're almost to the river. We'll be in Arlington and at my house in no time at all." He allowed himself to relax, just a bit.  
  
----------------  
  
"I see 'em! They're headed for the bridge all right. Maybe one of them lives in Arlington."  
  
"Could be," Lee agreed, hoping fervently that was the case.  
  
In a few minutes the drawbridge came into view. The Ford was speeding across. There was no doubt now; they were on the way to Arlington. Lee increased his speed.  
  
"Stetson, look!" Duffy grabbed at Lee's arm. "The barrier is being lowered. That thing is just about to be raised! Don't try it!"  
  
Frank cringed as red and white pieces of wood, the shattered remains of the safety barrier, flew around the car.  
  
"We'll lose 'em if we don't!" Lee pressed the accelerator down even harder. It may not have been a good idea, but it was too late to change their course now. He had to get past the middle of the structure before the two halves started to separate. He could feel an ominous vibration beneath the wheels of the car. Off in the distance a bolt of lightning exploded out of the dark clouds. Then another--and another. But there was no time to admire the billion volt light show. He swore he could hear the sound of metal grinding again metal. They were running out of time and space. 'Just a little further--just a little further.' The gas pedal was already to the floor. He seemed to will the car to go even faster.  
  
"Oh, no!" Frank was muttering, apparently a short prayer, as he waited for the inevitable . . .  
  
"Hang on!" Lee shouted. In less than a minute--which seemed only slightly shorter than the previous decade--"We made it," he called out. It was like driving down a steep, slippery hill, but they were safe.  
  
Duffy breathed an audible sigh of relief.  
  
"Relax, Frank. We're doin' fine." Lee smiled, hoping he wouldn't faint.  
  
-----------  
  
"Oh man! I don't believe it!" Rod exclaimed.  
  
"What? You don't believe what?"  
  
"Look. They're right behind us again. We can't go to my house. We'll have to ditch the car on a side street and walk to Maplewood. I'm sure she'll let us use the phone. We can say we had car trouble and need to call a cab to take you home. Yeah. Now if we can just lose them for a few minutes . . . "  
  
------------------------  
  
"Do you see 'em? They were right in front of us. How could they just disappear? They couldn't . . . "  
  
The visibility wasn't all that bad. The rain had slowed down to a drizzle and the wipers were keeping the windshield in pretty good shape. Frank was sitting forward, on the edge of the seat. Glancing down each side street, he suddenly commanded. "Hold it. Back up."  
  
Lee jammed on the brakes and put the car in reverse. Following Frank's directions, he turned down the street and drove slowly, so they could check each parked car.  
  
"There it is. A white Ford sedan. That's got to be their car."  
  
"Yup, gotta be," Lee agreed. "Now where the hell are they?" He asked, but suspected that he knew. Their car was parked only two blocks from 4247 Maplewood Drive.  
  
------------------------------  
  
After the incident with the branch, Amanda had placed candles at strategic locations around the downstairs--family room, kitchen, living room, entry hall and two in the dining room. Suddenly, there was another sound. Not just a tapping--a distinct knock-- knock. This time it was at the front door. She picked up the flashlight and moved cautiously into the entryway. She peeked out the window and saw two men. The clouds were breaking up and there was enough moonlight to make out the features of her nocturnal visitors. One of them, a heavy-set, older man looked familiar. 'Oh, yeah. Of course.' It was Mr. Morgan. A neighbor with whom her mother played bridge on alternate Wednesdays.  
  
She opened the door. "Mr. Morgan?"  
  
"Amanda. I'm so sorry to bother you at this time of night, but my car broke down and I need to call a cab so my friend can get home. Ahh, Amanda West . . . Oh, no it's King, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Amanda smiled. "That's right."  
  
"Well," Morgan gestured to his companion. "This is Hal Bishop."  
  
The man looked confused for a moment. "Mrs. King," he extended his hand, "so nice to meet you, even under these circumstances."  
  
"Gentlemen, come in, please." Amanda stepped back and let the two men enter.  
  
---------------------  
  
The candlelight cast odd shadows on the windows. Lee could tell which was Amanda, of course. The other two shadows matched the general size and build of Morgan and Adams. Motioning to Frank to remain out of sight, he made his way around the house to the dining room. He had to get Amanda's attention, without alerting her visitors. They could be frightened, desperate and dangerous.  
  
Lee reached out and tapped on the pane with one finger.  
  
"What was that?" Morgan almost jumped out of his skin at the sound. He started to put down the phone.  
  
"Oh, it's just a branch," Amanda said reassuringly. "I heard it earlier. Go ahead and make your call, Mr. Morgan"  
  
"Maybe I should check it out," his friend volunteered.  
  
"No, no. I'll look, but I'm sure it's just that branch again." Amanda walked into the dining room and pulled back the curtain. Only this time instead of a piece of dead shrubbery, she saw the face of a very live agent.  
  
Lee pointed toward the living room and held up two fingers, apparently trying to indicate the two men. "Get out of there . . . now," he mouthed.  
  
"No!" Amanda mouthed back. Checking to make sure her guests weren't watching, she opened the window just a crack. Holding her hand in front of her body, she pointed up. "My family is up there asleep. I'm not leaving," she whispered.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Mrs. King?" Morgan called out.  
  
"No, everything's fine. It's that branch again. Only, ahh, for a minute I thought I saw the neighbor's dog, but I was wrong. It was just a shadow." She looked back at Lee. "They're calling a cab and leaving--soon," she hissed. With that she dropped the curtain and turned away from the window.  
  
Amanda shivered. Her earlier feeling of apprehension came back with a vengeance. Only this time it had nothing to do with the weather or an errant branch. There were two bad men in her house! Summoning all her courage, she put on what she hoped looked like a calm expression, and returned to the living room just as Mr. Morgan hung up the phone.  
  
"Well, no guarantees, but we're on a list."  
  
"You know, Rod, the rain has stopped and it's starting to clear up. Why don't we just walk back to your house? It's not that far. I think we've imposed on Mrs. King enough for one night." He looked at his co-conspirator intently. His tone of voice and body language gave clear indication that he was uncomfortable with the prospect of just standing around and waiting.  
  
Rod seemed to consider the idea for a moment. "You're right. We can do that." He turned to Amanda and smiled. "Thanks very much, Amanda. I think we can safely walk and I'll call and have the cab come to my house."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you can make it . . . " Amanda crossed her fingers, behind her back. 'Oh yes. Please leave.'  
  
"We'll be going now. Thanks again."  
  
Amanda followed her now very much unwanted guests to the front door and saw them out. "Good night." She closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. How close was that to--exactly what? Maybe she didn't want to know . . . .  
  
--------------------  
  
As soon as the men were out of the yard and had reached the property line, Lee and Frank jumped out of the shadows, guns drawn.  
  
"Hold it right there, boys. We've got some questions we'd like to ask you. You're coming with us."  
  
"What for?" Mitch whined. "We haven't done anything."  
  
"Oh, no? How about meeting with a known KGB agent, speeding and reckless driving, tryin' to evade Federal agents . . . "  
  
"You're Feds?? We didn't know that. How could we know that?"  
  
"You know it now. Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Lee holstered his gun and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.  
  
Morgan turned and started to run.  
  
'Good,' Lee thought. Now he had an excuse to bounce this jerk's head off the pavement a few times. Who did he think he was? Hiding out in Amanda's house and maybe putting her in danger. He caught up with the target of his anger in a few steps and whirled him around. Morgan took a wild swing at Lee, who easily ducked the blow and then landed several solid punches to the face and stomach of his adversary. In an all too brief moment, it was over.  
  
"I've got this one cuffed. You okay?" Frank stood with his hand on Mitch Adam's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Fine. And I've got him." Lee finished fastening the handcuffs on Rod. "Let's get 'em out of here."  
  
---------------------------  
  
The interrogation, conducted with Lee relishing the role of bad cop, went very well. When confronted with the fact that classified documents had been discovered in their homes, the perps had broken down and admitted their guilt, in spite of the advice of their lawyers. Amanda had given a short statement, describing her, involuntary, part in the operation.  
  
Now Lee, Amanda and Frank stood in the hall, just outside the Bullpen. The trio was finished for the day.  
  
"Well, Frank," Lee grinned and slapped his temporary partner on the back, "we made a pretty good team."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We got the job done. But ya know, I'd heard that the Scarecrow was being a bit more careful these days. My regular partner will be back from vacation tomorrow. Mrs. King . . . this guy's all yours!" With that, Frank turned and walked towards the elevator.  
  
Amanda gave Lee a knowing look. He just shrugged, innocently.  
  
-------------  
  
Amanda stood at the front window, looking up and down Maplewood Drive. It had taken a week, but finally power was back on throughout the area. All the downed trees, branches, poles and other debris left by the storm had been cleaned up. Things were getting back to normal.  
  
In fact:  
  
"Amanda."  
  
"Yes, Mother?"  
  
"You know something? It's so odd. I thought sure Mr. Morgan would have called me by now. You know, about our bridge game. He said last time he definitely wanted me for a partner again. I hope nothing's happened to him."  
  
"Mother, umm, I forgot to mention it, but I heard that Mr. Morgan had to leave the area--suddenly. I don't think you'll be hearing from him." Amanda shook her head, a little sadly. 'Not for the next ten or twenty years, anyway.'  
  
end 


	2. The Perfect Couple Taglet for The Triumv

The Perfect Couple

by rankamateur Apr 2006

Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Bros and Shoot The Moon Enterprises Ltd.

A taglet for "The Triumvirate", an episode which was written by Robert Bielack

Some peripheral references to "To Catch A Mongoose" by Mark Lisson, Bill Froelich and Stephen Hattman

We didn't see what happened at Amanda's Reunion, but this is one possibility.

All errors are mine.

K – K+

------------------------------

" . . . . . come on. We'll make the perfect couple."

He was leaning forward a bit, at her eye level, looking so sincere……..how could she refuse? "Okay, thanks."

Accepting the overdue paycheck from Lee, Amanda noted that it was the proverbial ' . . . day late and dollar short . . . '.

"Don't worry", Lee reassured her, "we'll get them to add the dollar in on your next check. No use takin' any chances with this one again."

"Good thinking", Amanda smiled up at him. "So, ahh, you know where the Arlington High School gym is?"

"Yeah, just a mile or so from here."

"Right. There's an all night coffee shop on the main street about two blocks this side of the school. Why don't I meet you there, in the parking lot, in about . . . say, twenty minutes?"

"I'll be there." Smiling that killer smile of his again, Lee turned and left the yard.

'Wow!' Suddenly this evening seemed to be looking up – considerably. Amanda went back into the house. "Mother, I think I will go to the Reunion after all."

-------------------------------------------

As she was parking the station wagon behind the coffee shop, Lee appeared at the driver's door and opened it for her. The butterflies in her stomach took off in formation.

"Thanks." She took his hand and let him help her out of the car.

"You look great." He opened the passenger door and helped her into his car.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you like my ancient threads. Ahh, I guess we're committed, huh?" she asked nervously.

"Hey, relax. We're going to have a great time." He walked around to the driver's side, got in and started the car.

"But Lee, you won't know a soul there and I . . . ."

"It won't matter. I know you and you're the only person I **need** to know here. Okay?

"Okay," she replied so softly that her voice was almost lost in the sound of the engine, as Lee accelerated.

-----------

Pulling into the school's crowded parking lot, Lee searched for and finally found, an empty space. They were quite a way from the gym, but it was a mild evening, with a gentle breeze and a few stars shining beyond the glare of the lights that illuminated the area. Neither one minded the distance.

After locking the car, he reached for her hand and they walked at a leisurely pace, toward the door of the festively decorated building. Music could be heard as they drew nearer. It sounded like a live band.

"Amanda King!" A female voice rang out, loud and clear over the general hubbub. "How are you? And how is Joe?" Although the questions were addressed to Amanda, the speaker never took her eyes off Lee.

"Myra, hello. I'm fine. And Joe is, well, um, he's back in the States, but he's been very busy with his work, as usual. This is my boss Lee . . . "

"Stetson," Lee put in quickly. No cover names tonight, he decided.

"Happy to meet you," Myra grasped the hand Lee had extended and didn't seem inclined to let go.

"Same here," he responded, extricating his hand as gently as he could. Well, if you'll excuse us . . . Amanda, what do you say we hit the dance floor?"

"Wait a minute." Their hostess reached back on the table behind her, to some plastic holders neatly stacked on the table. "First you need to fill in these name tags. Everybody gets a name tag tonight."

"Okay." Amanda quickly wrote on both the tags and handed one to Lee. "Here you go."

She took his arm. "Lead on boss. See ya later Myra," she tossed over her shoulder

Myra watched as the couple joined the crowd on the dance floor. 'Well, well, well. Looks like Mrs. King has snagged herself a live one.' With a sigh, Myra took her seat at the reception desk.

The large gymnasium was crowded with couples, many wearing their best starched and pressed radical chic. Every available surface of the room seemed to be decorated with crepe paper and balloons in the school's colors.

There was a temporary stage where a small band was playing, something slow and sentimental, at that moment.

Lee took Amanda into his arms and they joined the others.

"So you and Myra were friends back in the good old days?"

"Well, not exactly. She was either President or Vice President of almost everything and I was content just being a cheer leader. One of many."

"Yeah, watchin' those idiots bump into each other on the football field," he laughed.

"Hey, it seems to me I heard a rumor that **you **played football." She emphasized the "you" with a playful jab to his chest.

"You're right, I did. And if we'd gone to the same school, I would've been one of those idiots you liked watching." He winked and pulled her a little closer.

'Oh my gosh!' She pulled back just a bit. "I'm glad they're playin' mostly slow stuff. I don't think I remember the steps for the fast songs." She laughed, "and if I did remember, I bet I'd sprain something doin' them."

'Oh, I think you could manage," he chuckled along with her. "And I also think you're in _very_ good shape, Mrs. King."

She blushed becomingly and then relaxed in his arms, wishing this night could go on and on . . .

Except for a few breaks for some un-spiked punch, they danced nearly every dance. Even some of the up-tempo pieces, which caused her genuine _60's-R-Us_ dress to flare out, just the way it was supposed to. And she hadn't forgotten the steps at all.

Then Lee felt their rhythm change. Amanda was guiding – more like pushing him towards the side door. When they were within a few feet of the exit, she slipped from his arms and bolted outside.

Pausing a moment to look around, a bit self consciously, Lee went after her. At first he couldn't find her. Then he spotted her, standing in the middle of some bushes and a small group of very old, very tall trees.

He walked up behind her and tentatively reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. He was alarmed to find her shaking violently.

"What's wrong?" When there was no response, he gently turned her around and took her into his arms. "Amanda, what is it?" He asked again, a bit more urgently.

"Oh, Lee . . . . " Her voice was shaking too. It was hard to understand what she was trying to tell him.

"They were going to kill me. They were going to give me a shot to knock me out and then they were going to cremate me! If you and Mr. Melrose hadn't come when you did – they would have incinerated me. They said that fire was eighteen hundred degrees! Nobody would have ever found my ashes. Mother and the boys would never have known what happened to me. Oh Lee . . . " Her voice trailed off with a shuddering sob.

In a few moments, she was able to continue. "I'm . . . . I feel so stupid . . . . . I'm sorry for falling apart like – for being so scared now – after it's all over."

"Hey, you're entitled to fall apart after an experience like this! A delayed reaction is normal." He held her even closer. "Amanda, you are one of the bravest people I know. You get into the most dangerous, scary situations and you do whatever has to be done. If you fall apart later – so what! I think that's what courage is – getting the job done and going to pieces later, when it doesn't matter."

"Thanks. That's really nice of you to say that." She wondered vaguely why she didn't cry. Somehow, there were no tears. Just that terrible cold feeling inside.

The trembling began to subside, but he kept holding her close and trying to soothe her.

'She's my friend and my partner and she needs this now. She needs to be held and comforted,' he rationalized. 'Yeah, she **needs** this and I . . . . '

He needed **not** to go there. This wasn't the time to start examining his feelings for Amanda, or to think about how much he wanted to kiss her.

But he couldn't seem to help himself. He pulled back and lifted her chin so she had to look at him. Their eyes met and held. Slowly, he started to lower his face to hers . . . their lips were just inches apart when . . . .

The side door of the gym swung wide open and three people emerged, laughing and moving quickly around the side of the building.

"Hey, do you have matches?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, of course I do," a man's voice snapped.

"Man, I haven't done anything illegal since college. Are you sure we won't get caught?"

Lee pulled back abruptly. "We'd better go in, before I'm forced to arrest one of your classmates."

Amanda just nodded and started walking back to the gym.

In a few minutes, they were back in each others arms, her cheek resting against his chest, moving slowly around the dance floor.

Lee knew that even an experienced agent would have a hard time dealing with the kind of thing that had happened to Amanda. He wished he had the words that would . . . just make it all go away, but he didn't. He couldn't think of anything more to say. So he just held her and hoped that somehow she would understand -- how much she meant to him. How much he worried every time she got into a dangerous situation. Especially when he wasn't with her. Maybe one day he'd be able to tell her. But . . . . not tonight.

--------------------------

"This is the next to the last dance," the MC proclaimed, as the music started once again.

"Lee, why don't we leave now, before the crowd. It'll be easier gettin' out of the parking lot."

"That's a good idea. Come on, we'll dance towards the front door."

------------------

After making sure that she was situated comfortably, Lee got into the 'vette and started the engine. Easing the car into gear, he headed for the exit.

Amanda sighed deeply. "I really appreciate your being there for me tonight. It helped a lot . . . it means a lot that you understand."

"You're my partner." He reached over and squeezed her hands, which were tightly clenched in her lap. "You'd do -- you have done the same thing for me, any number of times."

"Yeah. And I'm glad it was you there when I went to pieces and not my mother," she grimaced at the thought.

"Hmm, that might have been a little hard to explain. You know, both Billy and I were plenty scared too. Billy promised Jeppard safe passage out of the county, in return for telling us where they'd taken you."

"Really?"

He turned his head to look at her. "Yup, he did."

"I thought that sort of thing was against Agency policy?" It was more a question than a statement.

"Oh," he nodded, "it definitely is!"

"Gosh." She was deeply touched to know that Billy had gone that far out on a limb to save her. "So, did this Jeppard get out of the country?"

"No. He died late this afternoon."

"Oh my gosh." She turned and looked out the window at the rows of little shops and stores, closed now, but many brightly lit.

"I don't think he really believed he was going to get away. He must have known how badly he was injured. Telling us where they were holding you was probably the only good thing the man's ever done in his whole miserable life!"

"Well, he did tell you -- and told the truth too. What's going to happen to those three . . . . the triumvirate?" There was a catch in her voice as she said that name, one which, until this afternoon, she had associated only with Roman history.

"Apparently, everybody wants to avoid a messy trial, so they're pleading guilty, in exchange for life without parole, instead of the death penalty."

She nodded. "I guess that's the best way -- for everyone."

"I suppose. But, after what they planned to do to you -- I would pull the switch on all of them, gladly!" He gripped the steering wheel almost as tightly as he would happily grip Gerald Falcon's scrawny neck.

She reached over and patted his arm, hoping to calm his anger a bit. She understood his reaction. She was not a vindictive person, but she could almost imagine 'pulling the switch', as he put it, herself.

----------------

In an all too short time, they arrived back at the coffee shop's parking lot, and Lee helped her out of the Corvette and into the wagon.

He leaned down by the open window on the driver's side. "Be sure and lock all the doors again. I'll follow you – just to make sure you get home all right."

"That would be nice. Thanks again – for everything."

"Don't mention it," he grinned. "Like I said, you do the same kind of things for me all the time. Well, good night."

"Night. See ya Monday." She rolled up the window, buckled the seatbelt and checked the locks.

As soon as he was ready to go, Amanda pulled out onto the side street, which was nearly deserted at that time, with Lee following close behind.

As she drove through the familiar streets of her Arlington neighborhood -- quiet, dark and safe, she reflected on the recent events. Her experience with the Triumvirate could be summed up in a word -- **terrifying**. But tonight had been just what she needed to begin to put it behind her. And the fact that Lee Stetson was just about to kiss her -- if they hadn't been interrupted, made the whole scary business worth it. Although, it would be nice if he would want to kiss her, **without** firsthaving her life threatened!

'Oh well . . . . one of these days.'

Arriving back on Maplewood Drive, Lee pulled over near the curb and watched as Amanda drove up the driveway and parked. She headed for the backdoor, turning to smile and wave in his direction, before she disappeared from sight.

Lee sat there for a moment, smiling and shaking his head.Putting aside for a moment Amanda's frightening experience at the hands of their co-workers. . . . . here he was, the great Scarecrow, man about town, with four black books to his credit – dressed in this ridiculous outfit, going to a dance in a gym, _almost_ getting to kiss his date, before being interrupted – again.

What a way to spend an evening . . . . And he enjoyed every minute of it!

end


End file.
